The Crow: Redemption
by Dreamcastknight
Summary: A hit man comes back from the dead to avenge the death of his wife and daughters. But his last hit also comes back to avenge the death of her little sister and son.
1. Default Chapter

The Crow: Redemption   
  
**1**  
  
  
  
"Dam shame". The man said   
  
A girl lay on the floor in front of him. She was gurgling blood in a last attempt to live.  
  
"Were is it Janeene?" he said, " the film and the letter to the reporter. Were is it?" he said.  
  
In the next room the muffled screams of the woman's little sister had slowed. Janeene looked at the closed door, tears ran down her face. The living room was trashed, some one would thing it was a robbery gone bad, she would be a forgotten case. She sobbed.  
  
He put his hand on her forehead, " I'm sorry. But I can't leave until I get It." she coughed up some blood. "My little sister, my son?" she managed to say. He looked at his Beretta.  
  
"Were is it Janeene." He said after a long pause.  
  
"The mantle in my trophy" she said.   
  
He walked across the living room to the mantle were several trophies sat. They were ten or more years old. Most were gymnastic trophies. A little girl with shining hopes in her eyes stared back from one of the pictures. He looked at the girl now beaten and broken on the floor, a stripper in his bosses club who had seen too much and not kept quite.   
  
"What a waste" he said as he retrieved the package.  
  
The screams had stopped in the next room. The man that he had been sent with liked little girls. He was a sick man; his nickname was Uncle Charlie. He came up with that one but the man refused to call him that, so he just called him Charlie.  
  
"My son" Janeene whispered.  
  
He cocked his berretta   
  
"Sorry" he said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
He stood over the girl, for a long time. And hated him self. Jon was a veteran contract killer, why this on had touched him so much eluded him. Jon had killed over thirty people, of all ages why did this one hit a cord with him? Maybe it was because this was his last hit, maybe because his own daughter was in gymnastics, of the fact that this one had deep brown eyes like his wife. There was a final scream in the next room then awful silence. He felt like there was a slug in his chest. The door opened and Charlie walked out with a small white and red thing that he was stuffing in his pocket. "Got it?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
Jon did not answer but walked to the shattered glass door.   
  
As the cool night air hit him a small cry from the back bedroom brought him to attention.   
  
"The little boy Charlie." Jon said. Charlie looked disgustedly at him " I don't do little boys you deal with him. After all no witnesses"  
  
If it hadn't been a two hundred and eighty pound mess to clean up Jon would have put a bullet in Charlie's head.  
  
He went to the back bedroom there standing up in the crib was a blue eyed little baby, maybe seven or eight months old.  
  
Jon pointed his berretta "Dam shame"   
  
Charlie looked at the streetlights flickering in the late evening. There was the sound of a gunshot muffled by a silencer. About a minute latter Jon emerged, Charlie smiled at Jon.  
  
"Now that's done with lets get going. Were expected," he said climbing into the car.   
  
***  
  
Maybe it was the happy tune in Charlie's voice, after Charlie had never liked him. Or maybe it was the night, but some thing did not feel right.   
  
The drive up to the lake house was silent as always. But some thing was defiantly not right, something on the wind, as he would put it. Their where guards at the gate. Not unusual, but the number was higher than usual. That was alarming. As Jon formulated an escape route they pulled up to the cabin. Jon took count of the guards in the area as he got out of the car there were seven at the front maybe twice that many in the area. He would have to be fast, careful and above all cool headed.  
  
There was the faint smell of burning wood as Jon and Charlie entered the cabin. The cabin was not well lit and there was the strange sticky sweet smell of blood.  
  
The man who turned to see them was not there normal drop man, but a strange man in a business suite.   
  
"The film." The man said.  
  
Jon pulled the packet out from his coat and set it on the table.  
  
"Thank you Jon" the way the man said it made Jon's blood run cold.  
  
"There is one more thing sir," the man said as he paused long enough to drink. The glass was an odd shade of red in the firelight.   
  
He looked Jon in the eye. There was some powerful force behind his eyes that commanded him. "Sit" the man said.  
  
Jon found himself in the nearest chair.  
  
He could hear his hart beating.  
  
"There is a saying were I am from" the man said as he sat next to Jon.  
  
"Don't Ever leave without paying the piper."   
  
Jon got a real good look at the man. He was in a red silk shirt with a black tie that had gold leaflets on it. His eyes were an unnatural shade of blue. There was an ease about him that seemed to state that he could kill a man with his hands wile he dressed himself up to go out for the night on the town.   
  
"And I'm the piper." He said ominously.  
  
There was a sound behind Jon that snapped him out of his dream like state. There on the floor behind him were the bound and gagged forms of his wife Kayla and his daughters.  
  
"Time to pay your due Jon." The man said behind him. Charlie snickered.  
  
Jon pulled his gun and shot Charlie in the chest. Jon turned to the man who was sipping from his glass.   
  
Jon shot.  
  
The man stood there as the bullet entered his chest. The man regarded the hole and the blood coming out of it. The man took his finger and tasted his own blood.  
  
Jon did not have time to think. The sound of shooting had brought the other guards to the room. Jon shot one as he dove behind the chair. As he came up to shoot the man was there in front of him.  
  
He grabbed Jon.  
  
And tossed him across the room like a rag doll. As Jon hit the wall the man picked him up. Somehow he moved across the room faster than Jon could react to.  
  
The man held Jon off the ground by his throat.  
  
"Choose" the man said. He had a calm expression like a mask on his face.   
  
"There are four of you and only one can leave. So witch will it be Jon you, your wife Kayla, your daughter Angel or your other daughter Michelle."  
  
The man looked at Charlie "Charlie gets the daughter you don't choose, so who do you love more?"  
  
Jon wanted no more than to kill the man.  
  
"Can't choose?" the man said. He smiled and pulled Jon close "that's ok. I was going to kill who ever you chose after they watched you and the others slaughtered."  
  
Jon struggled. The man smiled. Jon noticed his teeth where sharp and pointed.  
  
"We'll take good care of them," Charlie said   
  
The next thing Jon felt was the strange mans teeth sinking into his neck.  
  
There were agonizing seconds as Jon heard his hart slow. He looked at his wife she was crying. He was in the air, sailing. He felt light. He saw glass as he flew out the window.  
  
Watched it spin as both he and it fell to the icy water below the lake house.  
  
He heard his heart stop as he hit the water.  
  
So unfair he thought, so unfair.  
  
Over a house were lights of police cars flashed and over a lake a crow flew. 


	2. chapter 2

2  
  
The ground stirred. A hand reached out from the loose earth. A woman pulled herself out of the ground. She gasped for air.  
  
Who was she? Was she dead? It all looked familiar. But strangely, she could not remember anything. The ground was foggy and the night air smelled of rain.  
  
She looked around as she braced herself on a tombstone. She then looked at it.  
  
Janeene Huginn  
  
1984- 2002  
  
Loving mother   
  
Always follow your dreams,  
  
Wherever they may lead you  
  
Lightning flashed in the distance. There was a call of a bird of some kind. The girl looked towards it. There by a tree on a hill, was a man. He had a large hat and wore loose clothing.  
  
She could not see his face. On his arm was a black bird, a crow. It flew over to her. The woman looked at the bird and suddenly realized that she was also looking at herself through the eyes of the bird.  
  
It landed on the headstone in front of the one she was leaning on. The man was gone. The bird was there and she regarded it as lightning flashed.  
  
She stumbled through the streets. It wasn't that her legs didn't work. It was as though she had not used them for a long time and now she was remembering.  
  
The Crow led the way. She did not know where she was going but was sure the crow was there to lead her to wherever it was.  
  
Her hand grazed a fire hydrant. It was an instant but she was else where else when.   
  
There was a girl on a bike. She was about eleven. She was there on the corner at the hydrant. The girl was hurt she ran to her. The girl had scraped he knee she fell off her bike they where both laughing, and she helped the girl up.  
  
She was suddenly at the corner it was night and she still had no clue as to who she was.  
  
The crow led her to a boarded up house. Lightning flashed.  
  
She crept around the side as she saw a way in through the bird's eyes.   
  
There was a room destroyed there was a spot where a bed would have been.  
  
The second that her foot touched the floor, she remembered.   
  
She saw the eyes of the girl on the bike.   
  
There was a man killing her. He had raped her, he had brutalized her but there was more.  
  
There was some one else there.  
  
She staggered to the hall way the visions racking her mind the horror of it.  
  
There she fell in the living room there she looked up to see her self she was being tortured by a man in all black. He was talking to her she was only concerned for she son and her little sister.  
  
The man played off this. He got what she had hidden.  
  
She asked about her son. Pointed the gun at her then pulled the trigger.  
  
The last thing she heard was a gunshot from the other room where her son was.  
  
The screaming from her sister's room had ended abruptly.   
  
She screamed as she remembered the feeling of the bullets entering her chest. Sweat covered her brow; she lay there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
She had remembered an old chest that she and her sister had kept in the attic she sat up there going through its contents. There was a flower that she had picked for her sister wile she was pregnant with her son.  
  
There was a balloon that was deflated from her sisters tenth birthday. She remembered the joy and pain of a lifetime.  
  
She shoved all the things on the floor and she tucked up her knees and cried.  
  
She looked down.   
  
There was a mask she remembered a play she had done in collage it was of tragedy it was the day her sister turned five. She held the mask in her had.   
  
She knew what she was.  
  
Vengeance.   
  
She found makeup from her collage days. She whitened her face and added lines of sorrow from the mask on her eyes and around her mouth.   
  
She knew what she had lost. And how vengeance was to be dealt.  
  
Her crow cawed. And she watched the lightning flash over the hills. 


	3. chapter 2 part 2

The cold dark water gave way to a sea of stars.  
  
A man took a breath as he entered the cruel night.  
  
The water was like a thousand knives piercing his sides.  
  
He had to get to the shore he did not even know the place but this he did know. It was cold and he was near a dock of some sort. There was a house on a hill it was slightly burned out but it would provide shelter.  
  
There was a clap of thunder as he stumbled on to the dock. The rain started to fall it was now colder than the water and her struggled to get to his feet on the dock.  
  
At the far end of the dock was an old house.  
  
The man staggered to it each step was a new sense of torture, agony that he bore with stoic resolve. a bird landed on a plank In front of him. It was looking at him and to his surprise he was looking at him self, through the eyes of the bird.   
  
The bird flew to a shadowy scarecrow looking man.  
  
The bird looked at the scarecrow man. The man saw his face. It chilled his blood it was the face of death, and not like one would see in a book or painting but death, real death.  
  
The bird flew to the man he flinched as the bird flew towards him. When the bird landed the scarecrow man was gone into the night. The man stumbled to the house on the hill.  
  
There was a large spot on the floor where it looked like a fire had been set.  
  
He touched the floor with his hand. a slew of images invaded his mind he choked as the images flooded in.  
  
They're where two girls and a woman tied up.  
  
Both where crying. He heard a car pull up. There was a tense moment of silence. He saw him self enter the room there was screaming and gunshots. He stumbled around the ruined house finally there was a man there looking into his eyes with the look of one who had seen death, loved it and wanted all others to feel as he does.   
  
"There is a saying were I am from"  
  
The man said looking in to his eyes   
  
"Don't Ever leave without paying the piper."  
  
The odd man smiled   
  
"I'm the piper Jon time to pay your due"  
  
The man held Jon off the ground by his throat.  
  
"Choose" the man said. He had a calm expression like a mask on his face.   
  
"There are four of you and only one can leave. So witch will it be Jon you, your wife Kayla, your daughter Angel or your other daughter Michelle."  
  
The man looked at Charlie "Charlie gets the daughter you don't choose, so who do you love more?"  
  
Jon grabbed his head and screamed in to the cold dark night.  
  
"Can't choose? That's alright I was going to slaughter the one you chose after I killed the other two."  
  
Charlie smiled an evil smile  
  
"We'll take good care of them"  
  
The odd man sunk his teeth in to Jon's neck; Jon could see him self.  
  
He was dieing he flew back to the window and to the water.   
  
Jon stumbled through the rain to the edge of the building it over looked the lake.  
  
Jon looked in to the choppy black water and saw his fall into death.  
  
He got up. No longer hurting but mad. He saw Charlie smiling at his daughters in his minds eye.   
  
He staggered back to his home. A new family was there.   
  
Jon jumped on to the roof quite as a mouse. He snuck in to the attic. It was not touched it was a lifetime ago when any one was last there it was a hidden spot that only he and his wife knew about.  
  
He went through his old collage photographs. Nothing. Jon looked to the window as a clap of thunder lit the attic.  
  
There on a wall was an old mask his wife had worn in collage.  
  
It was a mask of sorrow.  
  
Jon touched the mask a thousand imaged flooded into his brain, images of a life. it was not him. He was back and now he new why.   
  
Jon picked up an old makeup kit he painted the mask on his face.  
  
It would be a symbol of his hate and an image that would fuel his hate of Charlie and that man he would find out his name and he would die.  
  
Jon looked out the window lightning flashed.  
  
The crow landed next to him on a beam of the attic.  
  
Jon looked at the bird and said.  
  
"There out there some where."  
  
The bird cawed   
  
"Lets not keep them waiting"   
  
he said looking in to the stormy night. 


End file.
